


Savior

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erebor, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Home alone.Mourning for his lost friend.Thorin Oakenshield.It's so hard to continue on. Days are so hard.But somehow there's hope.





	Savior

Savior 

Alone in his hobbit hole, Bilbo Baggins, used to be very respectable Baggins in the Shire; he stared at a stolen map.

Map of Erebor.

The hobbit pulled a tiny seed from his pocket.

An acorn.

Smiling sadly with all the memories that came with it. 

It was hard.

Harder than he ever imagined. 

Drops of water fell into his hand.

Bilbo was crying, it could not be help. 

He was broken.

His grief consumed him.

A shaking hand covered his mouth, trying to stop his sobs.

He had lost him.

Lost his friend.

Losing him was far too painful to bare. Days past in grief.The hobbit was lost, he could not continue.

His belongings held no appeal.

What did it matter.

He could not enjoy his armchair.

His tea.

Nothing mattered.

Thorin should have lived.

Ruled.

All for nothing.

Another ruling in his place.

No Fili. No Kili. His boys had been filled with so much energy and life.

A life diminished. 

Too soon.

*

It was a better day.

He did not forget.

But today he could go on for an hour without tears or crippling grief.

This is how Gandalf found him.

Standing over him, a shadow with grey ropes and a warm smile.

"Bilbo.”

The wizard smiled sadly at his dear friend. He could see how much the hobbit was suffering. Thorin Oakenshield death had affected the hobbit, more than he ever thought possible.

"Gandalf?" 

At the nod, he was instantaneously wrapped around a warm hug.

Bilbo tried not to cry.

*

Gandalf looked at the weathered hobbit, trying to hide a face filled with misery.

"Bilbo there's something I needed to tell you. It's about Thorin."

Bilbo cringed.

He was far to vulnerable of tearing up once more. He sniffed and cleared his throat, trying to hold back the tears. 

"What about him?"

"Mahal has granted Thorin and his nephews a chance to live." 

Gandalf waited for a moment, making sure Bilbo understood.

"They are still wounded but healing rapidly."

Bilbo blinked, tried to see any deception on his friends face. Gandalf loved to meddle in people's lives but he was never cruel. 

For this would be very cruel. 

To give him hope.

Bring him such news.

“Thorin is... alive?"

His voice brokenly whispered.

So soft, Gandalf almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, my friend. I have come to take you back, to your home."

 

Because a mountain had somehow became his home.

Well a dwarf.

His friend.

Where ever he was, that was his home.

Bilbo stood on shaking legs, his dwarf waited for him.

Leaving Bag End for good. He was never going to return. 

Home was ahead.

He didn't take much, some clothes, a book that belonged to his father and his parents portraits. Everything else will go to Drogo when he comes of age. 

*

Bilbo let out a breath of agitation.

His grief will not stop.

Not until he had Thorin in front of him.

Until he could touch him.

Make sure this was not a dream.

His friend was alive and well.

He had left him, where he could not follow.

*

"Bilbo." 

His voice.

Bilbo jumped back at the sound. 

It was his voice. 

His face.

And his smile.

"Thorin." 

Bilbo responded with out thought, he ran into awaiting arms. Wrapped in warmth and security.

He touched all he could. Tears rapidity falling. 

Thorin was silent, he could feel his hobbit shaking. Broken sobs racking a far too light frame. Bilbo looked too fragile, thinner than he remembered.

Bilbo fell asleep in his dwarfs arms, the warmth seeping thru him. Bringing him back.

Thorin's chest became tighter.

His hobbit looked like a shadow.

Bilbo laid in his bed.

Sleeping peacefully. 

His hobbit had return to him.

Mourned for him.

*

"I couldn't stay. The pain.. it was too much." 

Bilbo admitted quietly.

His soul still ached but it was getting better. As long as he stayed with his friend.

"I understand.”

“Thorin, please don't leave me again. I could not bare it.” 

Bilbo froze, he felt blood rushed over his face. Did he just beg his friend.

It had been the truth.

He could not lose him again.

Thorin is all he needs to live.

He loved him.

That had to be why he suffered so much. It was obvious. That's why he mourned. Had been filled with so much pain and could not continue.

He had fallen in love with a dwarf.

 

With his friend.

Bilbo had shut his eyes and lowered his head onto a hairy chest. 

How had this happened to him?

How had Thorin become everything to him.

Bilbo opened his eyes and sighed, sinking further into the warmth. 

He had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin's smile only widened, lifting his free hand to brush over the soft curls. He ran his fingers through a soft cheek, down to supple lips.

"Bilbo." 

His hobbit looked up to him, giving him a watery smile.

Bilbo shook away from his pain, sniffling, he looking away and letting out a breath as he washed his fears away. 

Thorin was alive and well.

He returned his eyes to his dwarf, taking a deep breath.

“Thorin.”

Thorin's features radiated adoration.

He was Home

Bilbo moved his head closer, exchanging air. He lifted his hand and brought it to raven hair. Gently he pulled, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“I love you, Thorin.”

“And I love you my hobbit."

*

Bilbo once more looked upon his acorn. But this time his heart wasn't filled with pain, it was overflowing with love.

His dwarf was alive.

Thorin had saved him from living a life without him.

His savior.

His love.

His husband.

For Bilbo will always treasure Thorin's deep unforgettable voice, his handsome face filled with love and a smile that never left him in the dark.


End file.
